


This is The End

by Cassidy_Doris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Family, Leaving, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no other way out. They're always going to be put on someones hit list. So, this is there solution. Beacon Hills has gotta disappear like Sunnydale. The Pack along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note: I wrote this in the middle of last season, with the hit list going on. I had posted it before, so it might seem similar to some but I was in a bad place and didn't like it at all once I posted it, so I took it down. I'm feel a bit better after leaving it, revisiting, and editing it. So, it's back! And I hope you like it. 
> 
> I think as I writing this I pictured them to be out of High School but only by a year or so. So, that makes Stiles 18 or 19, however you wanna see it. So, well over the age limit when everything takes place. 
> 
> If you think any additional tags need to be added please let me know!
> 
> But, anyway, here we are! I hope you enjoy! I wasn't about to play the waiting game and make you wait for each chapter when I had everything written! :)
> 
> As always, come visit me on tumblr @ shewhorunswiththemoon <3

 

**Day 1**

“We really have to do this?” Stiles asks, voice wavering. Scott takes in a deep breath and looks up at him. A tear slips from his eye.

“Deaton says we have a week. One week.” Scott whispers. The pack is so closely packed in together, they can hear him anyway.

“One week?!” Stiles practically yells. The whole room winces.

“Stiles, we talked about this when we decided this was the only way.” Scott tries to reason. Tears are falling hot and fast against his face and he stands, separating himself from the pack to pace around the loft.  

“I know we decided this, Scotty. I’m the one who came up with the idea! I just, I didn’t -” Stiles pauses. The breath he takes next is watery and on the verge of a panic attack. He shakes his head and heads back to the couch, where he’s sandwiched in between Malia and Derek.

Malia instantly holds his hand and squeezes. Stiles looks at her then and thinks about all she’s been through, all they’ve been through together. They helped each other in their darkest times and although what they had ended long ago, he is forever grateful for her. They gave each other a purpose again, taking care of someone, having someone take care of him. They learned and leaned on one another and learned to live again. The tears in her eyes prove just how far she’s come, she doesn’t want this either, because they’re pack. They all are. She rests her head on his shoulder and his lips brush against her forehead. He gives her a quick squeeze back and directs his attention to Derek. Who’s staring at him intensely, when Stiles stares back, Derek’s eyes shift to Stiles’ and Malias’ hands clasped together and then look back to Scott.

“So, one week and then what? What do we do next?” Derek asks. Scott looks around the room. Stiles notices all the wolves tilt their heads toward Scott and realize they’re hearing something, his heartbeat, whatever he’s about to say isn’t good. Stiles looks to Lydia, Kira, Jackson and Isaac who came back when they heard what was happening, to Ethan and Danny, Liam, who for awhile there seemed like he was gonna break rank and lose it. Luckily Jackson knocked some sense into him, Jackson of all people. God, how far they have come and Stiles heartaches and tears are threatening to reappear.

“We split up.” Scott drops the bomb and Derek’s the one that stands to walk away this time.

“Jesus.” Jackson mumbles. Lydia sobs and wraps her arms around Kira’s shoulders, while Kira hides in her neck and holding onto Scott’s hand.

“I don’t understand.” Liam looks around, eyes wide and terrified.

“They’re after us. All of us and we can’t keep this town safe anymore. We have one week, we get everyone out. We disappear. Everything disappears.” Scott explains. Stiles nods and looks to Liam and leans forward to further explain. He nods to Scott, an affirmative I’ve got a handle on it. Scott closes his eyes briefly, gives away just how tired he is and then just like that snaps back, nods to Stiles and leans into Kira.

“Deaton and I, we created something, it’s -it doesn’t really matter. It’s just not gonna be good, but if it works, it’s gonna keep us safe. For the people in this town, they won’t remember this life once they get past the radius. Wherever they go from here, it’ll be like they were always there, false memories to replace their life here. It took a lot of magic.” Stiles explains, Liam is sitting on the edge of his seat, listening intently. There’s a map on the coffee table in front of them, and Stiles is pointing at the circle that is Beacon Hills and the towns surrounding, “We need to get people out as soon as possible. We start with our families, then the hospital, then word of mouth, the sheriff’s department will spread the word. Everyone needs to get out.”

“Why? I don’t understand. If we just leave, won’t everyone be safe?” Liam asks quietly. Tears forming in the young boys eyes, Stiles can hear Scott whine a little beside him, because no matter the reassurance from Stiles, the pack, or even Liam, Scott has always hated himself just a little more for bringing Liam into this. He didn’t ask for this, the same way Scott didn’t.

“We can’t just leave, they’ll kill everyone out of revenge. So, we get them out.” Stiles says, finally.

“Again, why? What’s gonna happen if we don’t get them out?” Liam’s voice rises a touch, Derek growls then, walking back into the room and being second in command, Liam backs down.

“This place is gonna disappear like Sunnydale.” Stiles replies. Liam looks around with a is this kid joking? look.

“Okay, so, another stupid question then, what’s a Sunnydale?” Liam asks.

“Exactly.” Stiles replies and then the silence is broken and the pack meeting disperses. When Stiles goes to grab his coat he looks back, he expects to find Liam still sitting in the seat they left him in, he seemed to be in shock. But, Liam brushes past him, patting him on the back and it’s Derek sitting in his seat. Elbows on his knees and hands holding his head. Stiles’ heart stutters and a piercing pain shoots through his chest. His heart was shattering at the absolute devastation and heartache Stiles could feel coming off of him in waves, even though he was human.  Stiles wanted to go to him, but when Stiles saw Derek’s ears twitch, hearing the changing in heartbeat, Stiles turns and slides the door shut.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

 

            “Dad, I’m sorry, it has to be like this!” Stiles yells, the ending breaks off a bit as his voice cracks and he tries to quiet himself down.

            “What happened? I don’t understand!” The Sheriff voice rises as well, Stiles puts his hands down in surrender trying not to stress his dad out any further. Scott sometimes gives him updates on how his dad’s hearts been beating, lately Scott hasn’t been giving him any answers.

            “This stupid supernatural hit list dad. This stupid, fucking tree that can never die, that holds the damn nogitsune that took control of my body. The Alpha pack! The Darach! They won’t stop coming, they will never stop coming. So, we leave, this town disappears and our lives in the wind with it. We become someone else, we _stay safe_.” Stiles is sobbing by the end of it and his dad walks around and wraps his arms around his son's arms and squeezes. Stiles clutches his arms back.

            “Okay kid, okay. We stay safe.” The sheriff rubs his hands up and down Stiles arms and Stiles feels like a kid again, after his mom died, his dad comforted him a lot like this.

            “I need you to talk to Parrish, fill him in on everything, find a way to spread the word without actually spreading the word. Get people to want to move out, leave, and never come back. Once these people leave the town lines, the spell will erase Beacon Hills from their minds.”

            The sheriff nods and grabs the walkie still attached to his jacket.

            “Dispatch? Hey, Sheryll. I need you to call Parrish in for me, have him meet me at my office in 30.” His dad nods at the confirmation and looks to Stiles. He leans forward and slaps a hand on his son's shoulder. Tears rushing down his face.

            “I suppose you needed to tell me all this now at the beginning of the week because we aren’t leaving together at the end of it, are we?” The sheriff’s staring into Stiles’ soul and Stiles knows he’d never get away with lying to his father for a little while longer. Tears slide from Stiles’ eyes, the sheriff only sighs, closing his eyes and nodding.

            “You’re - you have to,” Stiles breath stutters and he wipes at his eyes angrily, “you’re leaving with Melissa. Don’t give me that dad. You’ve been dating, pack full of werewolves. We don’t have secrets.”

            “And who are you going with son?” His dad ask. Stiles looks up at him, tears cut short and a hard, determined look in his eye.

            “I’m going to be fine. I can take care of myself, because I had a father who taught me how. He taught me everything actually. So, I’m going to be just fine.” Stiles says, grabbing ahold of his dads face. His father looks at him resigned and smiles.

            “I trust you, kid.”

            “Good, because this might take years dad. You won’t know my new name, where I’m going, where I live or what I’m doing with my life. Nothing. No contact, until we’re in the clear.”

            “I’m in law enforcement kid. I have dealt with a lot of cases that put children into the witness protection program.” The sheriff sighs, looks at Stiles and smiles. “I still trust you.”

            “I am going with someone though. I’ll be safe.” Stiles promises. The sheriff’s smile grows bigger.

            “I have no doubt.” The sheriff says. He kisses Stiles’ forehead one last time and hustles out the door, as Derek walks through it.

            The sheriff stops on his way out, stares at Derek a very long minute, as Derek shifts uncomfortably. Stiles throws his dead down to stare at table.

            “Stay safe, son.” The sheriff whispers, low enough for Stiles to hear, he smiles to the floral table cover and looks back up to a stunned Derek’s face.

            “Thank you, sir.” Derek mumbles back.

            “It’s John, now, Derek. I think the time has come.” Derek nods at him and claps him on the shoulder. They stare at each other and nod in a promising way towards each other.

            “I have no idea what’s going on right now, but we have work to do.” Derek and John both roll their eyes at each other, as Stiles (very maturely, by the way) sticks his tongue at them both.

            “See you sir, I mean, John. Take care.” And that’s a very good, goodbye coming from Derek.

            When Stiles hears the cruiser pull out and head down the road, Stiles turns to Derek and tilts his head to the side.

            “What are you doing here, Derek? Have you talked to Cora?” Stiles asks.

            “I was running perimeter.”

            “Which is miles away from here.” Stiles does a thing with his eyebrows, that makes Derek’s face grouch. Stiles bites his lip from laughing.

            “Cora’s fine.” Derek says, gruffly.

            “O-kay. What’s going on?”

            “I was just walking by and you told your dad-”

            “Spit it out, Derek.”

            “You said you were going with someone, but you lied.”

            They stare at each other for awhile. Stiles only wishes what Derek’s heart sounded like because his was beating a mile a minute.

            “What he doesn’t know, won’t kill him. There’s a reason I couldn’t tell him I was going to be alone, it would’ve killed him.” Stiles eyes wander over Derek as he talks. He brings them back up and lock with Derek’s.

            “Why do you think you’re going to be alone?” Derek wonders.

            “Scott’s with Kira, Isaac with Chris, Lydia with Jackson, Dad with Melissa, Malia with Peter, Ethan with Danny.”

            “And me?”

            “I figured you would go be with Cora.” Stiles shrugs.

            “I thought you’d be going with Malia.” Derek shrugs back.

            “Malia? We haven’t been happening in a long time. Did you think we were still together, _after all this time_?” Stiles whispers the last part.

            “I don’t know what you mean by that, Stiles.” Derek looks away.

            “Yes, you do.” Stiles stares at the top of Derek’s head but Derek never looks up. He turns around and opens the door.

            “I have to finish running perimeter.”

            “Derek, stay, we should talk.”

            “I’ll see you before we leave, Stiles.”

            And with that Derek whisks out the door, leaving Stiles standing there.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

 

“I have not a thing to pack.” Lydia shrills, pacing back and forth _in_ her closet.

“Lyds.” Stiles has been sitting, as he goes to stand clothes are thrown out of the closet at his chest. It knocks him right back onto the bed. “Lydia!”

“Stiles. I’m sorry.” Lydia goes to sit by his side.

“You’re freaking out. S’alright.” Stiles mumbles under the clothes. He can hear her watery laugh as she plucks away at her clothes and tosses them onto her floor. Stiles is beaming when she gets to his face and she throws her head back in a laugh. Stiles is gonna miss her smile.

“I’m gonna miss you.” She whispers.

“Aw, Lyds, if you’re about to confess your undying love I should tell you, that ship sailed.” Stiles slaps his hand over his chest. Lydia rolls her eyes and shoves him back down to her bed.

“Be serious! I’m leaving you. You’re leaving me!”

“Lydia, breathe, don’t make me kiss you again.” Stiles laughs but it sounds like it hurts and he rests his forehead against hers.

“ _I_ kissed _you_.” Lydia argued and Stiles laughs.

“There’s the Lydia I know.” He jokes.

“It’s only for a little while.” Stiles whispers against her cheek. He kisses it softly and stands up.

“Don’t go alone.” Lydia says to his back. Stiles freezes, hand on the door knob. He turns around to face her.

“You would be the only one that finds out.” Stiles laughs.

“Simple deductions, Stiles. Also, I’m not the only one who knows. We both know that.”

“You’d also be the only one to find out _that_.”

“Can read you like a book.” Lydia shrugs.

“It’s not for me to decide.”

“Don’t lie to me. There is no other answer but, _yes_.”

“I’ve tried, Lydia!”

“The Stiles I know wouldn’t stop at _trying_.”

“The Stiles you know is about to be dead.”

“Shut up!” Lydia screams. Stiles steps back, eyes to the ground. “This isn’t funny, Stiles! This is our home. This is our childhood. This is the Hale family, Allison, your mom! Stiles, your mom is here. Our lives are here and it’s all going to just stop and be like what we did never mattered, that we never helped or tried. That all their deaths were for nothing.”

“Not for nothing! Never for nothing. Lydia, our families are getting out. We’re not going to have to fight anymore, risk dying, _you_ could start a family.”  Stiles walks back over and sits down next to her on the bed.

“But, what, I have to give my own family up in return?”

“Just for a little while. A few years is not going to mean a thing when we come back together.”

“Stop trying to get me to accept this and say goodbye.” Lydia wipes her tears away and it says something about how much she had opened up. That she lets people see her when she cries.

“I would never. Lydia, I mean it. A little while.”

“I’m holding you to it, Stilinski.” She knocks him back onto the bed in a bone crushing hug and they’re both laughing when Jackson bursts into the room.

“Stilinski!”

“Relax. I’m leaving.” Stiles gets pulled up off of the bed by his collar and he hears a sound thump on the back of Jackson’s head. Stiles beams proudly. “You’re gonna miss me Jackson.”

“Not a chance.” Jackson scoffs.

“You wound me. But, I know the truth!” Stiles jumps up, away from Jacksons grip, laughing and heads for the door. When he turns around Jackson has his arms wrapped around Lydia as her head rests on his shoulder. Stiles frowns a little, as Jackson looks up at him with sad eyes. “See you tomorrow, my place, don’t forget!”

“See you then, Stilinski.” Jackson gives a small smile in his direction and Stiles returns it.

***

            When Stiles gets home, Derek’s there again, standing in the middle of the living room.

            “Dude, text a guy you’re coming over!” Stiles clutches his chest and gives Derek an evil glare, who’s smirking! The asshole! “Ready to talk?”

            “Cora talked with the pack she’s staying with. They’ve heard about what’s happening and they agree to disappear and move for awhile.” Derek begins. Stiles nods at this news.

            “And?” Stiles asks, knowing it’s not over.

            “They’ve accepted me to join them.” Derek answers.

            “Oh. That’s great! That’s really great! I’m glad you’ll be going somewhere safe.” Derek takes a few steps toward Stiles, feeling the shift in him, the elevated heartbeat, the quicken pace of his breathing. Stiles sidesteps him and heads into the kitchen. “My dad’s gonna be home soon, only get to make sure he eats his vegetables for a little while longer, ya know?”

            Derek frowns as Stiles breezes past him. Stiles stands at the sink, hands clutching at the sides, eyes closed, taking in deep breaths. When he whips around, Derek’s still standing there, like Stiles knew he would be.

            “You know what? Fuck it.” Stiles stomps across the room with purpose, closing the distance between him and Derek so quickly, Derek doesn’t have much time to react, before Stiles is throwing his arms around Derek’s neck, placing a hand on the back of Derek’s head and bringing their lips together. Derek’s smile makes it hard to keep kissing him, but he adjusts after a while and Derek’s tongue licks at Stiles bottom lip and he moans as he gives Derek access. They kiss like that for awhile and Stiles never wants to stop but when Derek breaks their kiss with a soft peck to Stiles lips, Stiles realizes he stopped breathing. Derek rests his forehead against Stiles’ and Stiles can’t stop smiling at the fact that Derek is smiling.

            “The world is about to end and I’ll be damned if I don’t tell you how madly, deeply in love with you I have been for quite sometime.” Stiles says softly. Derek kisses his jawline and all his moles, makes his way down Stiles neck and latches on there, leaving a small mark underneath his chin. Stiles heart swells with pride at the small claim.

            “I never thought-” Derek says as he keeps peppering Stiles with kisses.

            “Yes, you did. You have always known but you never _did_ anything about it. So, I figured maybe I was reading things wrong and I didn’t want to push you, but then again Stiles Stilinski doesn’t just stop at trying.” He jokes and Derek pulls back to stare at him with an eyebrow raised.

            “What?” Derek asks.

            “Inside joke.” Stiles shrugs. Derek shrugs too, in a accepting kind of way and kisses Stiles one more time on the lips.

“I can’t lose you. I’m so in love with you. I just wanted you to be happy and I was going to let you do whatever you needed to do to be happy. But, Stiles, I love you and I can’t lose you.”

“Then don’t and come with me.”

Their eyes lock and time stops for a minute. Stiles holds his breath as he stares into the steel gray eyes, looking for an answer, a promise, that Stiles gets to keep him. He sees it then, a small flicker in his eye, a crinkle in the corner from his smile. His eyelashes dip closed for a second and when they look back into Stiles’ again, it’s like he can’t breath. Because they’re looking into Stiles like the world already has ended and Stiles is the only person in it. 

“We stick together. I’m never going to lose you.” 

“Holding you to that.” Stiles whispers as he closes the distance between them again and licks his way to his Derek’s mouth. Derek’s easy for him, opens right up and Stiles is going to use that, oh, is he going to use that. Stiles hands ghost down Derek’s neck, fingertips softly sliding down his Henley. He teases the bottom of Derek’s shirt and hears satisfying, pleading gasps and sighs. When Stiles slides his hands under Derek’s chest, the moan and goose bumps rising on his skin are sent straight to Stiles’ cock. And Derek clearly agrees, if rocking his hips into Derek were anything to go by.

“You said you should cook for your dad.” Derek mumbles between the movement of their lips.

“He can order in, let him indulge before he’s on the lamb.” Stiles jokes. Derek laughs against his mouth and is presently being pushed out the kitchen door, back out to the living room.

“Stiles.” Derek tries to warn. Stiles only shakes his head.

“Only four more days left. I want to defile my childhood bedroom one more time before we go.” Stiles latches onto the collar Derek’s henley and pushes him backwards up the stairs, not removing his lips from Derek’s for a second.  

When they reach Stiles’ door, Derek reaches for the door knob blindly as Stiles pushes him in. When the door closes behind them, Derek takes control, but overdoing it just a touch and slamming Stiles up against the door, grabbing his hips and yanking him up, Stiles wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist. Derek works his way away from Stiles’ mouth, to his neck. The small little mark left from before just won’t do, they need to be bigger, darker.

“Just like old times.” Stiles says, head leaned against the door, staring up at the ceiling, letting Derek have better access to his neck. Derek works his way back up his neck, to his cheek to his nose and then lips.

“This is better.” Derek whispers against Stiles open mouth. They both grin into their next kiss.

“Can’t argue with you there, sourwolf.” Stiles says, just as Derek whips around and throws Stiles down onto his bed.

“I thought it was Miguel?” Derek jokes, stradling Stiles’s hips and grinding down.

“ _Jesus_ , ah, ha, you’ve got jokes. Funny.” Stiles leans up a little to rip off his shirt. He touches the bottom of Derek’s to get him to do the same. Derek doesn’t even hesitate, as he also goes to his zipper on his jeans and starts to yank down on them, one arm holding him up and help above Stiles’ head. Stiles cants his hips up and does the same. Soon they’re both staring down at each other, naked. Stiles bites his lip from moaning, as he lets his eyes wander up Derek’s body. His whole body flushes a warm, red when he notices Derek doing the same thing. Derek’s smirk is predatory then and damn it shouldn’t be so hot, but apparently he loves that Stiles whole body flushes for him. Derek sucks a nipple into his mouth and Stiles instantly brings his knees up to cage Derek between his thighs and runs his fingers through Derek’s hair and pulls a little, he feels teeth as they bite down on his skin in response. “Derek, I want, I need you in me.”

Derek pulls up to stare down at Stiles, “I’m so in love with you.” He whispers. Stiles squirms and is about to open his mouth to tell Derek, he doesn’t have to do the mushy, romance sex. He loves fast, hard sex. Rough sex. Sex many, many times. But something in Derek’s face, tells Stiles it isn’t for him, this admission of love. Derek’s kind of realizing he can have nice things, he can have this with Stiles, and Stiles isn’t going to stop him. Instead, he leans up to cup Derek’s cheek in his hand.

“And I’m so in love with you.” Stiles responds. Derek closes his eyes and smiles, looks like he’s trying to catalogue this moment

“I want you to ride me.” Derek whispers. Stiles stares at him fondly and nods.

“Anything for you.” Stiles replies. Stiles lays back down as Derek leans over and grabs the lube Stiles, not so stealthy just keeps on the top shelf above his bed. “No condom. I know the perks of dating a supernatural creature.”

Derek equally smirks and frowns. His face gets so confused in the action, Stiles can’t help but burst into laughter causing Derek to jerk and drop some lube onto Stiles’ stomach. Derek scoops it up with his finger and applies more into this hand.

“Don’t be jealous. I couldn’t wait forever. But you’re here now and you’re it for me.” Derek’s head snaps up and he crushes his lips against Stiles as he inserts a finger and begins to open Stiles up. Stiles arches his body at first but then instantly relaxes and opens up further for him, so much further that Stiles keeps panting and asking for more. Then Derek pulls the smoothest move Stiles has ever seen, or not seen, it was so fast. But suddenly Stiles is on top of Derek, three fingers still in him and one hand on his back. “I’m ready.”

Derek grunts in response and removes his fingers, Stiles feels momentarily empty. Derek starts to sit up, facing Stiles, causing Stiles to straddle Derek, knees on both sides of his hips, sitting on his bed. Then Derek is staring at him again, like the world is gone away outside and it’s just the two of them. Derek gently puts his arms on both sides of Stiles’ ribcage and lifts him up, angling him above his dick. Stiles grips onto Derek’s shoulders tightly as Derek guides him down. The sensation is unreal and Stiles immediately throws his head back in bliss. Derek finds his neck then and Stiles feels the bruise form, in fact he can feel everything. It’s like lightning is striking through his entire body, leaving tiny prickles on the tips of his fingers. Derek has one hand wrapped around the back of Stiles’ neck and the other to prop himself up a bit, to push back into Stiles over and over again.

When Stiles comes down, after adjusting, he finds himself staring into Derek’s eyes, foreheads touching as they pant into each others mouths. Stiles finds movement in his legs again and starts to rise and fall on Derek’s cock. Derek body jolts for a second as he closes his eyes against the feeling. His hands find their way to Stiles’ waist and helps Stiles move faster. Stiles slides his arms from Derek’s shoulders to wrap around his neck.

“Derek, Derek, please, touch me.” Stiles moans. Derek doesn’t skip a beat and looks down between their bellies at the precome pooled at the tip of Stiles’ dick. He uses his palm that he had poured lube into to mix the precome and slide up and down Stiles’ shaft. Stiles’ moans grow louder and incoherent, he’s really thinking the neighbors might call his dad home early. Derek’s staring down at his hand, trying to keep rhythm with Stiles, but Stiles doesn’t want that. It turns out he actually fucking loves romantic sex and he wants attention. “Eyes on me.”

Derek looks up then and their rhythm never falters. Derek kisses him, eyes still open and jesus Stiles has never had sex that could ever remotely touch this. And then his hands are digging into Derek’s neck and he pulls back from the kiss, to come so hard,  it makes him need to cry out. Derek’s filling him seconds after and _holy shit we just came at the same time._ That shit never happens. Stiles rocks up and down a little slower this time, calming him down and riding out the high. Their foreheads are still touching, but their eyes are closed this time but Stiles can feel his own smile being mirrored by Derek. Derek leans back, hands splayed across Stiles back as Stiles tucks his head into Derek’s neck and falls back onto his bed with him. His body spasms at the new sensation, as Derek’s dick grazing across his sensitive prostate in the change in altitude. Then Derek is exposing his neck further to Stiles and Stiles realizes what he’s doing, submitting. So, Stiles takes the opportunity to lick a line against his neck and then bite down, claiming. He licks the wound clean again, nudging his nose against it in comfort, as Derek’s arms relax and land on Stiles’ waist.

Derek pulls Stiles up a bit, so he can slide out of him and Stiles frowns at the emptiness, but is quickly turned around at the soft peck of Derek’s lips to his temple. Derek’s fingers are tracing lines up and down Stiles’ back, as one hand of Stiles’ traces triskeles into Derek’s chest.

“That was-” Stiles tries. He feels Derek nod next to him.

“Yeah.” Derek responds. Eloquent.

“We totally just had hot, Notebook sex!” Stiles pumps his fist into the air.

“Seriously, Stiles?” Derek groans.

“What?! We did!” Stiles says propping himself up on his elbow, so he can look down at Derek. Derek rolls his eyes up at him. “Whatever, fine, but it so was.”

“God, help me, I love you even when you make pop culture references to the sex we just had.” Derek jokes. Stiles playfully slaps his chest.

“But, really, I’ve, I’ve _never_ had sex like that. Nothing compares, Derek.” Stiles whispers, sincerely. Derek’s eyes soften and a hand comes up to cup his cheek.

“Me either.” Derek replies. Stiles smiles and kisses the tip of Derek’s nose. Derek jerks quickly and Stiles sits up and stares. “T-minus one minute till your dad pulls into the driveway.”

“Shit!” Stiles squeaks a bit and is briefly upset he doesn’t get afterglow cuddles.

“Later, I’m spending the night.” Derek says as if he can read Stiles’ mind. Satisfied with that, he’s thrown into a panicked race to find clothes that will cover his massive hickey’s. They’re heading down the stairs just as the Sheriff opens the door.

“Oh, hey kid.” His dad says, not looking at Stiles at all, but right at Derek. He doesn’t seem upset though, in fact, if Stiles isn’t mistaken the Sheriff has turned his head to the floor in what looks like he’s trying to fight a smile.

“Hey, dad. Thought we could get pizza, or chinese tonight. Indulge a little.” Stiles shrugs, like nothings amiss and him and Derek hang out like this all the time.

“Uh huh. Sure, indulge. We’ll go with that.” John smirks. Stiles stares up at Derek appalled as he looks to Derek, who has wide eyes and his eyebrows are touching the ceiling.

“Sir, I wanted to ask for your blessing-” Derek tries to start but John raises his hand to shush him.

“Son, you had it years ago. Welcome to the family though, officially.” John holds out his hand and Derek takes it. Shaking it slowly out of shock and then John is pulling him into a hug.

“Still only getting two toppings max, no matter how hard you suck up to Derek and try to gang up on me.” Stiles says, brushing past the lovefest and heading for the phone. He can hear John mumble, annoyed, while Derek laughs behind him.

They order pizza and there’s only one extra pizza topping. They sit in front of the TV and listen to the local news as reports come in about planning a “safety evacuation” drill of the city where people must leave the city limits to test its effectiveness. Stiles isn’t so hungry after that. Derek cleans up after them and gently touches Stiles’ hand to guide him up off the couch and back to his room. The Sheriff bids them a good night and that he’ll see them in the morning and Stiles’ heart begins to race. Derek mumbles their goodnights quickly and walks them faster down the hall. Once in Stiles room he whips around and cups Stiles’ face.

“Breathe, Stiles. Breathe.” Derek coo


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

 

The next day, Stiles wakes up sweating just a little since he has a massive heater attached to his back. Despite it though, Stiles smiles and snuggles in closer, bringing the arm draped around his waist up to his lips. He kisses Derek’s knuckles softly and then twines his hand into his and dozes off a little bit longer, until there’s a knock on his door and his dad peaks his head in.

“Time to get up boys, we’ve got a lot of cooking to do before noon and the whole pack shows up.” Then the sheriff quickly ducks out and when Stiles looks down he blushes when he sees that the blankets are only have covering the fact that they are very naked together. Stiles laughs at the image probably burned into his father’s brain now. He flips onto his other side so he can stare up at Derek. His fingers make their way to Derek’s face, as they lightly trace his features as he sleeps. Derek looks so calm sleeping, not worrying about who needs saving or protecting next, he looks happy, peaceful and safe. Stiles wishes he could keep Derek this safe all the time. Derek’s eyes flutter open and close and then his lips softly kiss Stiles fingertips as they trace over Derek’s mouth. Stiles sighs, happily, not caring that Derek can hear how his heart totally went into overdrive at the small gesture.

“Morning.” Derek says softly, as his eyes open and land on Stiles. His hands come up to trace at the bruises on Stiles neck. Stiles smiles up at him.

“Possessive much, big guy?” Stiles teases. Derek rolls his eyes and looks concerned.

“Sorry, if I went overboard, these are a little massive. I didn’t even ask if it was okay.” Derek says.

“Stop, no, you’re doing that thing. Don’t ruin my glow.” Stiles waves his hands around in the air, trying to make Derek’s sour mood disappear.

“Doing what thing?” Derek asks.

“The thing where, you are happy, so crazy happy but you aren’t used to being happy so you knock yourself down a few pegs and tell yourself that you did something wrong, and you don’t deserve this. I like being marked by you, okay? I like having these reminders that I’m not just yours but you’re mine. You get to be happy, Derek, with me, if that’s what you want.” Stiles looks up at him, biting his lip in anticipation. Derek laughs and his hand comes to rest on Stiles’ neck, his thumb softly grazing Stiles’ jaw.

“Okay, here’s the deal. I’ll stop doing my “thing”, if you stop doing yours,” Stiles scowls at him as if asking _what thing of mine?_ and Derek’s eyebrows shoot up like _you’re joking,_ “That thing where you bite your lip and you anticipate rejection and you disappear for awhile contemplating all the different scenarios that lead ahead. Don’t disappear, I’m not going to reject you. Never could, never will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Stiles. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” Stiles whispers and Derek’s thumb holds on to Stiles’ jaw and brings his face up to meet Derek’s, as Derek leans in to kiss Stiles so softly, Stiles’ whole brain melts. But then Derek’s pulling away, like actually he’s rolling over, getting out of bed and _yanking_ the blankets away from Stiles. Stiles shivers and shouts.

“You asshole! It’s so cold, now!” Stiles calls after Derek’s already disappearing, but glorious naked ass.

“Then come warm up.” Derek says, as he turns around about to close the bathroom door, the man fucking winks at him and then disappears.

“You better give me another mind melting blowjob if you wish to be forgiven.” Stiles can hear Derek snort and even feels him roll his eyes. Stiles smiles to himself as he gets up and runs to the bathroom as he hears the water turning on.

***

            Stiles’ dad is grilling away outside, when Stiles comes out carrying two massive bowls off Macaroni Salad. Derek’s right behind him carrying bags of chips and a tray full of vegetables, fruit, and dips.

            “Uh, hey, son?” The sheriff calls out as Stiles sets down the bowls onto the large buffet table they have set up.

            “Yeah, pops?” Stiles replies.

            “You do know it’s the middle of August and it’s nearing 90 degrees?” The sheriff asks, pointing with his spatula and smiling slyly at scarf wrapped around his neck.

            “Let it be, father, please.” Derek is laughing beside him and Stiles whips around to glare at him but it only makes Derek laugh harder.

            “So, much for feeling sorry about them, huh?” Stiles mumbles.

            “You told me not to be,” Derek shrugs, “So, now I find immense pleasure in it.”

            “What have I done.” Stiles smiles, Derek’s face lights up and leans down to kiss him. They all hear the sliding glass door open and when Stiles turns to look he has the entire pack standing in the doorway, Scott first, mouth hanging open. Lydia is beaming, along with Kira. Malia sends Stiles a wink. Jackson is grumbling, no doubt about being hungry and Scott being in the way but Scott’s kind of just frozen in place. Isaac tries to come up behind him and get him to move but he only succeeds by half an inch, which is enough for them all to get passed him. Stiles pats Derek’s arm and walks up to Scott slowly, running his hand through his hair, nervously and looking at Scott.

            “Hey, Scotty, buddy. Look, this is a new development. As in, last night, new development and you know I would’ve told you right away, yeah? Look, Derek -”

            “Fucking finally.” Scott says, coming out of his daze and looks around the backyard, at all the nodding pack members.

            “What?” Stiles stands stunned.

            “You’re my best friend, Stiles. You might not have wanted to admit it to anyone, but we could all tell how in love with Derek you were. I just figured you’d tell me when you were ready. I’m so happy for you man, like, insanely happy because you leaving on your own was never going to be part of the plan.” Scott said.

            “Excuse me?” The sheriff calls out and Stiles groans.

            “Dad-”

            “You mean to tell me that, until yesterday, you were leaving on your own? You told me you wouldn’t do that.” The sheriff sounds heartbroken, Scott winces beside him and whispers an apology.

            “I know, I told you that so you wouldn’t worry but I didn’t think I’d have anyone!” Stiles nearly shouts but gets himself back into check before he does.

            “Sheriff, if I may,” Derek starts, coming to stand by Stiles and Scott, “Stiles leaving on his own was never going to be my plan, I was always going to go with him. Whether he knew that or not. Whether we were together or not.”

            “Okay, so how many people actually knew I was leaving on my own?” Stiles looks around to everyone raising their hands.

            “Stiles, you were the one that called out everyone who was leaving together, except for you, it wasn’t that hard. You just think you’re sneaky enough to get away with it.” Lydia reminds him. Stiles snorts and sticks his tongue out at her.

            “Fine, I’m sorry for making you all worried, but as we can see,” Stiles says, taking Derek’s hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze, “I’ll be just fine now, no going out on my own.”

            Scott hand comes down on his shoulder and they look at each other for a moment, smiling sadly at one another.

            “All right, then, now that, that’s settled, we should eat.” Melissa says. Stiles hears chatter of agreement. Derek squeezes Stiles hand back, before letting go and walking over to help the Sheriff with the grill. Stiles throws his arm up and around Scott as they head to the table to sit.

            “I’m gonna be alright, dude.” Stiles whispers.

            “I am too.” Scott nods. They look at each other for another second, before quickly hugging and sitting down.

            “Tomorrow, I’m thinking CoD, pizza, soda, and never leaving my couch, you in?” Stiles asks, looking to Scott. Scott grins from ear to ear, just like the adorable puppy he is.           

            “Thought you’d never ask.” Scott laughs.

            As they all begin piling on food, Stiles scarf keeps falling into his plate as he leans over to get things. He keeps making aggravated sounds that have Derek fucking Hale actually giggling.

            “Shut _up_ , sourwolf.” Stiles whispers, harshly.

            “Oh my god, Stiles, please, we all know why you’re wearing the scarf. Just take it off.” Lydia rolls her eyes. Stiles face immediately warms and he sits back in his seat, folding his arms.

            The rest of the table is in stitches, laughing like crazy. Stiles raises his eyebrow at Derek, Derek sighs and gives in as he leans over the table and dishes out food onto Stiles plate. Stiles hums happily and pats Derek’s cheek approvingly.

            “Ah, yes, I think Stiles is going to be just fine.” The sheriff says. Scott snorts and everyone else mumbles their agreement. Stiles just beams and leans in to kiss Derek’s cheek.

            Some of them aww, mainly Lydia, Kira, Malia and Melissa while the rest gag in disgust.

            “Shut up, Scott. You can’t disguise the aw I just heard coming from you with gagging noises like you’re trying to fit in now.” Stiles jokes. The table laughs again and Stiles feels warm all over, not from embarrassment but from being so content and happy with his pack.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

 

            “CoD, CoD, CoD.” Stiles chants as he sets down the three pizzas and two six packs of soda on the coffee table. Scott joins him as he opens the door, laughing and plopping down three bags of chips, a bag of cookies from Mama McCall and a tub of Moose Tracks. “Ah, you are my best friend for a reason.”

            Scott laughs and heads to the kitchen bringing back two large spoons and two cups of ice for their soda.

            They play Call of Duty for three hours before Scott hits pause and they take their respective bathroom breaks and start in on their last pizza, the ice cream half eaten and melting, and a bag and a half of chips already gone.

            “I’ve never been this stuffed on junk food in my life.” Stiles groans, while taking a bite of pizza.

            “I know, isn’t it awesome?” Scott beams and Stiles can’t help but laugh and push his best friend away from him playfully.

            “Hey, Scotty?” Stiles begins, seriously. Scott looks up at him and nods his head, putting down his plate and turning to face Stiles.

            “Well, I suppose this was what today was for.” Scott says.

            “What was today for?” Stiles says, trying not to sound stupid because of thick his throat already is and how his eyes are already burning.

            “To say goodbye.” Scott whispers.

            “Jesus, that sounds so dramatic.” Stiles laughs, he wipes a few tears that managed to escape away with the back of his hand. He takes another look at Scott and then lets out a sob he can’t help. Scott scoots closer to him and wraps him up in his arms. They both cry together for awhile, hugging each other. When they pull back, they start laughing at each other and how gross they look. Snot and salty tears everywhere, their eyes are bloodshot and both of their shirts are soaked. Stiles takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

            “Scott, I don’t mean to keep dragging this out, but you gotta promise me something.” Stiles says, Scott nods at him seriously and wipes at his face some more. “When you’re settled with Kira, you gotta live a life man, like go to college, wait a bit, start a family with her. Marry the shit out of her Scott because she fucking loves you. Don’t be afraid, dude, and most importantly, forgive yourself.”

            “Stiles -” Scott starts, but Stiles slaps his shoulder and puts a finger up between them.

            “Shut the fuck up.” Stiles says, Scott snorts and allows Stiles to continue, “This shit, has never been and will never be your fault. Scotty, you’re my best friend, dude. Like BFF’s five ever and shit, and we all know how much you beat yourself up over everything, being bitten in the first place, which totally my fault, bro. Liam. Derek dying a few times. All of the shit that has never been in your control in the first place. Liam would’ve died, he would’ve fallen from that hospital roof. Derek is self-sacrificing, that shit isn’t on you and I will get it out of him, so help me god. But seriously, this whole life, I should be thanking you for it. I never would’ve felt like I had a family again, okay? I wouldn’t have so many people looking after my dad for me. I wouldn’t have Derek, dude. So, you promise me?”

            Scott stares at him a long time. With a long sigh, Scott nods.

            “Alright, bro. I promise.” Stiles clamps down on his shoulder and then brings him in for another hug.

            “Okay, we ready to never, ever tell anyone we sobbed like children and get back to our regularly scheduled program of junk food and video games?” Stiles asks, making Scott laugh and turn back towards the TV, picking up his controller and popping a cookie into his mouth. He hits the resume button again and they forget they were ever crying in the first place and instead are planning out tactile, strategic moves.

***

            Stiles wakes with a jolt.

            “Easy there.” Someone snorts above him. He tries looking around but the room is blurry and his left eye is basically crusted shut, gross. He rubs the gunk away and looks around the room. The TV is muted and playing MTV in the background and there’s food everywhere, not just the coffee table. There’s a half eaten cookie on his jeans. He remembers now, telling Scott to turn the TV on because they had just been killed for the hundredth time and he couldn’t see anything anymore, his eyes were burning. He went for a cookie, took a bite and watched an episode of Ridiculousness before he realized he really just needed to close his eyes for a bit, he put the cookie down and promptly passed out.

            “What time s’it?” Stiles grumbles, he brushes the crumbs off of his shirt and looks at the clock above the TV. 2:30 am it reads. “Shitttttttttttttt, Scotty?”

            He turns to find Scott snoring away, at the other end of the couch.

            “Scott!” Stiles shoves at him and Scott bolts up from where he was lying down.

            “Jesus, Stiles, I was sleeping.”

            “I know dude, but it’s 2:30 and you should probably head home. Besides, my sexy, smokin’ hot werewolf of a boyfriend is here and I wanna mack on him.”

            “Who even says shit like that? Gross, I’m out. Catch you guys later.” Scott says as he rubs at his eyes and grabs his helmet from the floor next to him.

            “You didn’t have to send him away.” Derek says quietly.

            “Eh, I know how he gets though. He likes to sleep with Kira, he has this snuggly streak in him and trust me the many sleepovers we’ve had, you’d be jealous when you found us in the morning.” Stiles winks at him. “I should probably clean up.”

            Stiles stands and Derek steps up into his space, placing his palm against Stiles’ cheek. Stiles kisses the inside of his wrist and looks up at him. The face Derek’s making tells Stiles he knows, knows all about the crying and confessions, he must still smell it on him.

            “I got this, why don’t you take a shower and climb into bed. I’ll be right there.” Derek leans in to kiss his forehead.

            “Ugh, that sounds amazing. What a lovely boyfriend I have.” Stiles muses.

            “I’ll add lovely to the long list of things I am, like sexy and smoking hot.” Derek laughs.

            “Hmm, and don’t you forget it.” Stiles teasingly pokes his chest.

            “Don’t think you’ll ever let me.”

            “Never.” Stiles leans up and gives Derek a peck on his lips before scooting past him and up the stairs. “I’ll be naked, by the way, if that’s any incentive to hurry your ass up.”

            Turns out, it was a huge incentive because Derek is naked and in his bed first. Stiles groans with want.

            “Fuck, you’re so goddamn beautiful.” Stiles dries off quickly and gracefully jumps into bed. Shut up, Derek, I did not pounce like a tiger about to eat my prey. _Rude_. But Stiles does kind of attack his face, but who can blame him, now that he knows what kissing Derek is like, it’s become an addiction. Derek, of course is the one that likes to take things slow, so he brings his hand up to cradle Stiles’ face and bring their kiss down few notches, to simmering and it leaves a pool of warmth and _want_ in Stiles’ stomach. “Ugh, I sadly only think I’m capable of giving you a handjob right now I’m so goddamn tired.”

            “You don’t have to _give_ me anything. Just sleep.” Derek says as he kisses Stiles lips, then the corner of his mouth, making his way down to Stiles’ neck where nibbles at the bruises there.

            “Well you’re certainly not helping me fall asleep, big guy.” Stiles hands have found their way into Derek’s hair and he tugs a little, causing Derek to bring his teeth to Stiles’ pulse point and drag them down to his collar bone. Stiles lets out a soft moan. Derek travels back up to Stiles’ lips and kisses him one more time, deeply, Stiles all but shoves his tongue into Derek’s mouth thinking they’re getting somewhere, when Derek laughs and pulls back and kisses his forehead. He wraps his arm around Stiles’ waist.

            “Good night, Stiles.”

            “You are the worst, absolute worst.” Stiles grumbles. Derek laughs beside him, eyes closed.  “You’re seriously going to leave me like this?”

            “Shh, trying to sleep.” Derek half giggles. It does not make Stiles’ heart melt, shut up.

            “You’re lucky I love you.” Stiles huffs, turning his back on Derek and letting Derek drag him closer.

            “I know.” Derek whispers back.

            “We’ll sleep now, but just you wait, tomorrow morning? I’m gonna blow your mind.”

            “How do you plan on doing that?” Derek asks a bit louder, Stiles smiles.

            “By fucking you into the mattress.” Stiles informs him. The sharp intake of breath on Derek’s part, let’s Stiles know he won. “Good night, snookums.”

 


	6. Day 6

**Day 6**

            In the morning, Stiles stays true to his promise. Derek’s hand is firmly placed on Stiles’ headboard, head thrown back onto the pillow as Stiles is slamming into him. Skin slapping skin and Derek’s moans are music to Stiles’ ears. He grins before leaning down and biting, hard, on the tendon exposed on Derek’s neck. Derek gives a loud shout and comes, untouched between the both of them. Stiles whines, because _fuck_ , that’s the hottest thing ever and it sends him over the edge, coming inside Derek. Derek leans up and kisses him softly, so tender and caring, it makes Stiles feel every nerve in his body and he suddenly feels so alive and strong. He collapses on top of Derek for all over two seconds before he’s pulling out and rolling onto his side facing Derek, Derek does the same, so they’re looking at each other. Derek’s eyes are closed, mouth in a half grin, looking satisfied and content. It makes Stiles beam with pride, because, _he did that_. He makes Derek feel happy for the first time in a long time, he makes Derek feel safe and god, that’s all he’s ever wanted to do.

            “I want you to take me to New York.” Stiles whispers. Derek hums, puts his hand around Stiles’ waist and brings him closer. His thumb traces circles on Stiles’ hip, where it rests and Derek softly kisses his forehead.

            “Okay.” Derek says, simply.

            “We’d probably only get a few days before we should seriously consider heading out of the states completely but, but I want to see. Your life before we met. I want you to tell me. I want to know all the things about you, Derek Hale.” Stiles heart is beating rapidly, not in an anxious, panic attack way but in an excited, I’m so in love and thinking about my future with someone kind of way.

            “The only important thing to know is, looking back on it, everything was leading me to you.” Derek still has his eyes closed. He’s still smiling like an idiot. Stiles just has to burst his bubble by laughing so loudly and slapping his chest, that Derek’s eyes shoot open and his face turns into a scowl of displeasure.

            “That was the cheesiest fucking thing I have ever heard _anyone_ say. And my best friend is Scott McCall, puppy of all puppies.” Stiles jokes, he hears a small _harumph_ sound coming from Derek and the man is actually pouting. Stiles leans in and kisses his pouty lips. “Don’t worry, I love cheese and I love you.”

            Derek makes more displeased sounds, but Stiles sees the small smile playing at his lips. Stiles knows Derek loves hearing it, loves having confirmation that Stiles loves him.

            So, Stiles sits up again, throwing his legs over Derek’s waist and straddling him. He leans down and leaves trails of kisses all over Derek’s neck and body, whispering soft, I love you’s between each kiss. Stiles hands are trailing up and down Derek’s sides and Derek is making the cutest and best sounds. Soft hitches of breath, gasps and shuddered exhales, small puffs of laughter escaping him and it makes Stiles feel so good.

            “Stiles, we have things to do today, we can’t keep having sex.” Derek finally manages to grit out. Stiles smirks into Derek’s neck and then nips at the skin, causing Derek’s arms to tighten around his waist.

            “One more round.” Stiles whispers. Derek groans, but nods in agreement before flipping Stiles onto his back.

            “Fine, but it’s my turn now.” Derek says and then levels Stiles with such a predatory smirk, Stiles almost comes right then and there.

            “Sweet, jesus, I can’t wait to spend forever with you.” Stiles says. Derek laughs.

            “Now, who’s being cheesy?” Derek whispers, before devouring Stiles completely.

***

            It ends up being close to four other rounds, before they finally get a text from Lydia.

            “Pack meeting at the loft in, like, an hour.” Stiles grumbles, tossing the phone back onto the nightstand. Derek rolls over and starts picking his clothes up off the floor.

            “Do you have everything?” Derek says, as he’s sliding into his jeans, _commando_. That knowledge will not help Stiles throughout the day.

            “Yeah, right here.” Stiles says patting the bed. Derek raises an eyebrow in question. Stiles leans down over his bed, pulling out two big boxes and then a huge pile of folders and envelopes. “This box holds all our new identities. Only Danny and I know what everyones new names will be, but that doesn’t mean we can use the knowledge to track each other, it’d get suspicious. This box contains credit cards, social security cards, bank account information. I bought a few run down, cheap, safe houses throughout the country. All under different owners, who are from completely opposite sides of the world. No one will suspect anything.”

“And these big folders?” Derek asks. Stiles looks through until he finds one marked, Derek Hale and then hands it to him.

            Derek opens it and begins to read.

            “Lydia wrote up a few things, like things we can tell people when we first move into neighborhoods, our stories, so we don’t have to make up anything on the spot and get caught in lies later on. We learn these to a tee and no one will suspect-”

            “A thing, I get it.” Derek finishes. He reads on, shaking his head, “Jesus, this is so detailed, how did you guys do all this in a week?”

            Derek looks up at him and Stiles is biting his lip.

            “Stiles?” Derek says, knowing Stiles is keeping something from him.

            “There’s a chance we’ve considered this scenario before.”

            “We?” Derek asks.

            “Lydia, Danny and me. The smart humans in the bunch. We’ve considered the possibility of running. I mean, certainly not like this, where we have to leave each other. Or where we disappear and never know if any of the pack is safe, but it’s been considered and in our down time, outside of the pack, we’ve been working on this.”

            “How long?”

            “A few years.” Stiles shrugs. Derek lets out a small whine.

            “A few years? Jesus. You should’ve told us! We’re your pack. You should’ve trusted us -”

            “It wasn’t about trust, Derek. It’s about love. Lydia, Danny and I, we love our pack, okay? And you guys do everything to ensure, that us humans, are safe. But, we’d do the same for you, so we kept this hidden because if any of you guys had been taken, if any of you without your knowledge let slip to anyone outside of this pack these plans, they’d be ruined. People would know we were running and where. I won’t let anyone find my pack, Derek, especially if I’m not there to protect them.”

            Derek throws the papers back onto the bed and drops back down next to Stiles side. He places his hands on either side of Stiles’ face and presses his lips firmly to Stiles’. Stiles opens his mouth a little to let Derek in and Derek sucks Stiles’ tongue into his mouth and then pulls back biting, softly, down onto Stiles’ lip.

            “You are the best thing this world has ever seen. People should fear you.” Derek laughs, resting his head against Stiles’ when he pulls away. Stiles laughs with him.

            “Damn, straight.” Stiles agrees.

            “I love you.” Derek whispers.

            “You too, Dylan Hodgman.” Stiles says, face scrunching up as he tries on Derek’s new name. Derek mimics his facial expression. “Don’t worry, you’re still gonna be Derek in the bedroom.

            “Whatever you say, Thomas Hodgman.” Stiles tilts his head in confusion. “You do realize, that Lydia wrote down that we’re married but we haven’t decided on where to settle down yet, so we’re traveling the world, as newlyweds.”

            “What?!” Stiles leans past Derek to grab the papers on the bed and then searches through the other boxes frantically pulling out his passport and new IDs, and then laughs when he finds them. “That sneaky, clever girl.”

            “Better find you a ring.” Derek says, kissing Stiles forehead one last time, before he gets back off the bed and finishes dressing himself. “Also, hurry _up_ , Lydia will have a field day if we’re late. I know that we’re actually supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago, I got a text too.”

            “Busted.” Stiles giggles. Derek rolls his eyes and throws a shirt in Stiles’ face before leaving the bedroom.

            “I’ll be downstairs, making us coffee.” Derek hollers over his shoulder. Stiles phone dings again.

            “Better put them in to-go mugs. Lydia is pissed!” Stiles yells back. He hears Derek yell something in response, he can’t hear it but he takes it as confirmation.

***

            Derek has to carry their two cups of coffee, because Stiles’ arms are full with all the boxes of information. Derek has to shout through the lofts door, for someone to come open it up for them. Scott greets them with a knowing smirk.

            “Good morning, love birds. Or should I say, good afternoon.” Scott winks at Derek. Derek grunts and shoves past him.

            “And what a _good_ afternoon it is, my friend.” Stiles winks back in return. That gets Scott laughing and Derek groans.

            “Children, the both of you.” Stiles can hear Derek mutter. Scott and Stiles turn to look at each other, making silly faces and then giggling.

            “Children? Who? Us? Never.” Stiles jokes. Derek sighs and heads to the living room, where the rest of the group is set up. They’re set up in front of the large coffee table that is housing three laptops, four giant bowls of popcorn, pretzels and chips. “Ah, yes, brainfood!”

            But then Stiles hand is getting slapped away from grabbing any of the brainfood by none other than Lydia. Stiles smiles, sheepishly up at her.

            “No snacks for the _children_ that are late. We have work to do.” Lydia states. Stiles groans and then hears a small snicker to his side. His mouth is hanging open as he sees that it was _Derek_ who made the sound.

            “Traitor.” Stiles whispers furiously. Derek just grins further and shrugs his shoulders. Stiles sticks his tongue out at him.

            “Yes, truly, you’re proving our point, Stilinski.” Lydia says. Derek laughs outright at that and Lydia doesn’t even get the chance to smack his hand again before he’s dipping it in the pretzel bowl and throwing them at Derek’s head.

            “BOYS!” Lydia shouts.

            The room falls silent.

            “We have two days. _Two._ Do you understand the seriousness of this? We have to pull our shit together and get gone in two fucking days! Now, shut up and let’s get to work.”

            The room mutters their agreement and apologizes and sets to work. Stiles hands out the packets he put together before they left his house. He stares at everyone, solemnly as he hands them their new lives.

            “Lydia’s right. We have two days before Deaton and I complete the circle. We have to know the plan to a tee, so no one gets hurt and we all get away safely.” Stiles starts. He stands up in front of the group and then nods to Danny. Danny pulls out the big map of Beacon Hills again and places it on the coffee table. “Deaton and I have to start at the nemeton. Deaton has been collecting the proper supplies to give to the nemeton as it’s power, as he’s doing that, I’ll be reciting a protection spell we found from a very ancient bestiary. Deaton has said that it’s a very powerful bestiary, that only contains the most important and powerful spells and information. After reviewing it myself, I agree with him. The rest of you will stand on the outskirts of town, in a circle, far away from each other. You’ll be right outside the town lines, where the protecting spell will end.”

            “How will we know if it’s worked?” Liam pipes up.

            “You’ll see it. It can be seen only as it’s being cast. It’ll look like a shiny, gray light and it’ll cloak the whole town, once it’s set though, it’ll disappear, the town with it. We decided to go with a more subtle approach though, like this place will just turn into a big forest and blend in with the rest of the forest around it. Instead of a giant hole in the ground.” Stiles nods in a confident, confirmation. Deaton nods next to him.

“All that you’ve done for us, Deaton.” Derek speaks up. Stiles heart leaps, sadly from his chest as he hears what Derek’s actually saying. All that Deaton’s done, not just for Scott’s pack but for Derek’s family. For the Hale’s. This town, and Deaton with it, are the last ties Derek has to his family. Deaton smiles fondly at Derek.

“It is with great honor, that I continue doing all that I can for you all. And I firmly believe that this will not be the last that we see of each other. I see a brighter day, where peace holds and you can return here, to Beacon Hills. Even if it’s not Beacon Hills, anymore.” Deaton smiles to the room at large. He walks further into the room and takes a place between Melissa and Chris. Melissa’s hand shoots out to grab onto Deaton's and then she wraps him into a hug.

“There can never be enough words to explain how grateful I am that you are here to protect them. To keep us safe.” Stiles hears Melissa say to him. Stiles hand seeks out Derek’s and Derek easily finds him, giving him a gentle reassuring squeeze, that he’s there, right by Stiles’ side.

“You were here way before we even knew what was going on. Helping and protecting them like they were your own. We cannot thank you enough.” Stiles’ dad says now. Stiles smiles at him.

“It’s truly no trouble. This was what I was always meant to do.” Deaton pulls back from Melissa’s hug and looks around the room. “It has been a pleasure watching this pack become one of the strongest packs I have ever known. There will be pages written about you and placed in all kinds of bestiaries all over the world. You will be legends.”

The pack collectively takes in a deep breath at the words, as if they have never realized or known just how far they’ve come until now.

“Damn, straight.” Stiles whispers. Only Derek’s seems to have heard and he lets out a small laugh at the words.

***

            Later that night, Stiles is cupping Derek’s cheek as Derek slowly slides into him and begins a steady, gentle rhythm. They never break eye contact, they never say a word. Just small, short gasps and moans fill the room and when they come together, it’s met with soft, tender kisses and tears running down their cheeks.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that I did two Day 4's. So, I had it as a nice 7 days, but then had to add an 8th. Woopsiessss.

**Day 7**

 

            “Yes, Lydia. All of those hugely, obnoxious, hikers backpacks you ordered just arrived. I just delivered them to everyone and am on my way back to start packing with Derek. Yes, Lydia, I promise to pack that dark blue, vest suit you bought me. Though lord knows when I’ll be anywhere fancy enough to wear it. Cause ya know, being on the run and all.” Stiles is talking to Lydia on his phone, as he’s driving back to his house. Where Derek promised he’d meet him to pack, before heading back to the loft and packing up Derek’s things.

            “Just because we’re on the run doesn’t mean we won’t have some down time and we might end up somewhere, where we’ll really need to be dressed for the occasion. Like, tonight for instance, I’m throwing a little, last get together at my house, wear it.” Lydia commands and then hangs up before Stiles can protest or argue.

            He pulls into the driveway a few seconds later, parking next to Derek’s camaro. When he’s walking up the driveway, he turns to stare at the two cars and it seems so silly that he should feel such a heavyweight in his chest at the sight. But, it’s _Roscoe_. And Derek’s car looks like it’s always meant to be there, like, this is their home and their cars and their life together and soon it all disappears. He takes in a deep breathe, as arms wrap around his waist and a head rests on his shoulder.

            “We’ll have a new house, with cars waiting in the driveway just like this. And that will be our life, too.” Derek whispers into his ear. And sometimes it catches Stiles off guard, that Derek just knows him like this, knows how his mind works but really, in hindsight, it makes all the sense in the world. Stiles nods, closing his eyes, letting a few tears escape. “Come on, we’ve got some packing to do.”

            Stiles interlocks their fingers together and lets Derek pull him back into the house and up the stairs. They don’t pack right away, but they get to it eventually.

***

            At 8 o’clock sharp, Derek and Stiles are pulling up to Lydia’s big house and making their way inside. The drive is crammed with all the packs various cars but the house looks completely dark.

            “Is anyone even here?” Stiles whispers.

            “Let’s find out.” Derek is smiling. Stiles is very suspicious. Something is going on. Derek has on this tight, hot like burning, black, tuxedo on with a dark blue tie that suspiciously matches Stiles’ suit. When he asked about it earlier, before they left the loft, Derek shrugged and had said Lydia forced him too. Stiles had left it at that because, well, Lydia, it makes sense. But now, he’s beginning to think that it wasn’t just Lydia and there’s a plan unfolding here.

            The house is indeed empty, dark and quiet. Stiles is creeped out.

            “Am I missing something? Is there danger I should be prepared for?” Derek rolls his eyes, when Stiles turns to look at him. They walk to the patio doors and Derek turns to look at him, placing a hand over Stiles’ as it reaches the doorknob.

            “Remember when we were joking about getting you a ring? And how our cover story is that we’re newlyweds?” Derek asks.

            “Yeah, and then you did those wonderful things in bed.” Stiles winks. Derek sighs and Stiles takes his hand off the knob and turns to look at him seriously, “Okay, I get it, serious moment here, go on.”

            “Well, after we did those _wonderful_ things, do you remember what you said?” Derek’s voice is barely a whisper now and Stiles smiles up at him.

            “I said, I’d marry you on the spot if I could.” Stiles recalls. Derek nods, smiling up at him, but he still looks nervous. “What’s going on, Derek?”

            “Will you marry me?” Derek blurts. Stiles stares at him with wide eyes.

            “Now? How would we -” Stiles begins but then Derek’s leaning over and pushing the doors open and they open to a beautifully lit backyard. Lights dangling in the trees, wrapped around the railing, a long white carpet stretched from the doors to a smiling, waiting Deaton at the end. Small rows of chairs on either side with their pack standing in front of them, staring back at Derek and Stiles, smiling. Stiles finds his dad next to Melissa upfront, tears in his eyes, beaming. Stiles barks out a watery laugh, because he’s crying and happy all at the same time and then turns to look at Derek. He grabs Derek’s hand and laces their fingers together.

            “This shit reminds me _way_ too much of Twilight, but fuck yes, I’m going to marry the shit out of you right now. I’m all in.” Stiles jokes, Derek lets out a laugh of his own, tears escaping down his cheeks and Stiles all but drags Derek up the aisle. Stiles is beaming and nodding to everyone, thanking them for being here and then says, “Look at this fine hunk of a man I’m about to lock down.” The pack rolls their eyes at him.

            When they reach the end of the aisle, Deaton holds out his arms to silence everyone. Derek and Stiles turn to face each other and Stiles loses focus for a second, not hearing what Deaton is saying, not paying attention to anything around him but the way Derek is staring at him now. A megawatt smile plastered on his face, tears streaming down his cheeks and he’s laughing here and there, no doubt because he’s actually listening to what Deaton is saying and then he hear’s a confident, firm, “I do,” escape his lips. Stiles eyes trace Derek’s mouth, watches the way his lips form around the words before he says them and Stiles almost leans in to kiss him before he notices that Deaton is silent and Derek is staring at him with an amused smirk on his face and Stiles realizes it’s his turn.

            “I fucking _do_.” Stiles practically yells. He hears a collective groan come from somewhere beside him, but he pays them no attention, as Derek is pulling out a ring from his pocket and holding out his hand for Stiles to take. Stiles is shaking and it takes them a few tries before Derek finally gets the simple, but beautiful, gold band on his finger. Stiles looks up at him in panic, realizing he’s not prepared, and doesn’t have a ring in return, until Lydia quietly comes up from behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns to look at her as she places a box in his hand. He smiles gratefully at her.

“I’d be lost without you.” He whispers. A single tear falls down her cheek.

“Likewise.” She whispers back.

Stiles turns and faces Derek, holding out his hand, which Derek takes. Stiles pulls the ring from the box and slides it onto Derek’s ring finger, where it rests perfectly. Like it was always meant to be there. He doesn’t realize he’s crying so hard until Derek is cupping his face, wiping the tears away and leaning in to kiss him, as Deaton declares them husbands and they may now kiss.

There are cheers and laughter, whooping and hollering. When Stiles pulls away he’s laughing and then turns around and punches the air with his fist, joining in the celebration. Then the wolves start howling and birds erupt from somewhere in the forest behind them, ascending into the starry night and everything for Stiles feels perfect.

The pack makes their way to the front, hugging, crying and congratulating Derek and Stiles. Stiles catches his father’s eyes over Kira’s shoulder as she cries into his neck, he pulls back a bit, looking at Scott, who nods and claps Stiles on the shoulder before pulling Kira off of him. Stiles slips past Peter, Danny and Ethan and walks up to his dad.

“Got a minute for your old man?” The sheriff laughs, Stiles laughs too and nods. They walk away from the group and back into the house. They make their way into the kitchen and the sheriff leans down and opens a cupboard and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. Stiles stares at him and then shrugs, walking over and pulling out two glasses. They sit across from each other at the small island table that sits in the middle of the room. The sheriff pops the cap off and begins to pour for the both of them. “It was Lydia’s idea. She got us all in on it.”

“I figured. You didn’t argue? Like, tell her no, it’s too soon, my sons too young?” Stiles asks. The sheriff shrugs.

“It would’ve happened though, further down the road, and I wouldn’t have been there to see it.” His dad replies. Something heavy fills Stiles’ chest. “I wanted to be there, to see my son marry the love of his life. Your mother would’ve been so proud.”

“Thanks, dad.” Stiles says through his tears. He takes a sip of the whiskey and the warmth settles the feeling in his chest a bit. Makes everything feel a bit lighter. His dad nods, sniffling a little bit.

“I love you, son.” His dad whispers. Stiles puts the whiskey down and hops off his stool and walks around the table to his dad.

“I love you too, dad.” Stiles whispers back and pulls his father into a hug. They stay like that until the lights come on and Lydia walks in with the pack trailing behind, yelling about cake and champagne. They pull away laughing and wiping at their tears. They smile at each other before Stiles is stepping back and letting Melissa swoop in to kiss him on the cheek. Stiles beams at them, so happy that they’ve found each other, so happy that his dad will have someone in the years to come when Stiles can’t be there.

Stiles is oddly content and satisfied. He knows he should be feeling sorrow and sadness because tomorrow they’ll start the spell and tomorrow at this time, they’ll all probably be gone but right now he can’t think of a time he’s ever been happier. He wants to hold onto this moment for as long as possible. For the second time that day he finds strong arms wrap around his waist and head come to rest on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. He leans into it, tilting his head back and finding the man’s cheek to offer a kiss in return. Derek finds his lips quickly and grins into their kiss.

“Hi, husband.” Derek whispers against his lips. Stiles heart leaps in pleasure at the name.

“I like the sound of that.” Stiles whispers back and kisses him once more.

 


	8. Day 8

**Day 8**

 

            “Are we ready to begin, Mr. Stilinski?” Deaton asks, looking over at him from the other side of the nemeton. Stiles heart sinks in his chest and beats rapidly. He nods, looking around the forest, wishing he could see his pack one last time. But they already did that, this morning, as they all left Lydia’s house.

            No one wanted to leave after the wedding. No one had plans too. The wolves helped collect all the mattresses in Lydia’s house and bring them down into her massive living room. They all camped out, watched _The Notebook_ , Jackson didn’t even complain about it. Just held Lydia a little tighter and hid his face into her neck at the end of the movie, as the birds flew off the screen. Stiles could tell he was crying, but he didn’t say anything about it.

            When they woke up in the morning, Derek was plastered to his back and Isaac’s curly hair was pressed under Stiles nose and his arms were wrapped around Derek’s. Stiles didn’t even care, only pulled his arm up to wrap around Isaac’s waist and pull him in closer. Isaac, still sleeping, went with it and snuggled in. Stiles smiled into his hair and placed a quick kiss on the top of his head. Stiles didn’t mind the puppy pile so much, in fact, they should’ve always had puppy piles and he doesn’t know why they didn’t before. They should do it more often, before it hits Stiles like a ton of bricks and being punched in the gut all a the same time. He breath starts to quicken and he can feel his pulse pumping against his skin, as his heart rate picks up. Derek’s arm tightens around his waist and Stiles feels Derek’s lips against his neck.

            “Shh, we’re right here. It’s all okay. It’s gonna be okay. I’m right here, by your side. Always.” Derek whispers to him. Stiles bites down on his lip to stop himself from letting out a sob and nods.

            “Always.” Stiles whispers back. He takes a few deep breaths, committing the warm spiced smell of forest and cinnamon, that belongs to Isaac, to memory before falling back to sleep.

            When he wakes, he feels the cold air in place of where Isaac was and hears commotion coming from what he assumes is the kitchen. Derek is missing as well, but Ethan and Danny as still curled into each other on the other side of the room, Malia too, so Stiles feels comforted in the fact that they haven’t all left yet without saying goodbye.

            When Stiles walks into the room, Kira is wrapping Stiles up into a hug and then kissing him on the cheek before returning to the table and sitting next to Scott. Stiles takes the open seat next to him and looks up to find Derek walking in from the kitchen a mug and plate of breakfast in front of him. He smiles when their eyes lock and Stiles smiles back.

            “I heard you waking up like five minutes ago, so I got breakfast ready.”

            “You heard me waking up, five minutes ago?” Stiles asks, curiously. Derek shrugs.

            “Your heartbeat and breathing changed. I can tell the difference.” Derek replies.

            “That’s a thing? And you just have that committed to memory?” Stiles wonders. Derek nods.

            “I have all your quirks committed to memory.” Derek replies, as if that’s not the most significant thing in the world.

            “I love you.” Stiles says. Kira aww’s. Derek grins and then takes the seat next to Stiles, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

            “I love you too.” Derek whispers.

The rest of the morning wears on, no one wanting to be the first to break their bubble. The first to leave. But of course the first person to do that, would be Peter.

            “Well, this has all been lovely, but it’s time for us to be going now. There’s a plane waiting for us, Malia. Let’s be on our way.” Malia looks at him and nods. She looks around the room as she stands. She turns about to walk away before turning back, with tears streaming down her face.

            “I’ve never thanked you. Any of you. Especially you, Stiles.” Stiles looks up at her when she says his name. “I was lost. Physically, obviously, but mentally as well. For years. And when you found me, I thought, I’ll never adapt to this life. I wanted out, but you made me stay anyway and you brought me into your pack and for the first time, in a long time, I felt safe. I felt, if I’m ever in trouble, I’m not alone. I have people to turn to now and you guys gave that to me. I’ll never forget you, any of you. So, thanks.” She doesn’t wait for people to respond, or to get up and hug her, she just nods, eyes lingering on Stiles a bit longer than the rest and then she’s gone. Stiles smiles after her, knowing she’ll be alright.

            Ethan and Danny are next. They hug everyone and promise that we’ll see each other again and then disappear. Then Chris and Isaac, with similar goodbyes. Lydia runs into Stiles arms and kisses his cheek sobbing, before her and Jackson take their leave. Stiles, Derek, his dad, Scott, Kira and Melissa are all that’s left. They decide to clean up a bit and lock the doors to Lydia’s house on the way out. They all walk to their cars in silence before Stiles lets out a loud sob and turns to run into his dads arms. Scott and Melissa are crying into each others arms as well, as Derek and Kira look on, Kira resting her head on Derek’s shoulder and holding onto his hand.

            “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna find each other again someday.” Stiles says, as he pulls away from his father and turns to pull Scott in.

            “Promise?” Scott whispers.

            “Just like I promised we’d be best friends forever that day I peed on your sandcastle.” Stiles laughs. Scott’s body shakes with laughter and sobs as Stiles holds him. They pull away and stare at each other for a moment before nodding and Stiles pulls Melissa in for a quick hug as well too.

            “I know you’ll take great care of him. Don’t let him get away with anything, especially with the junk food.” Stiles whispers. He can hear his dad mumbling and grumbling about it as Melissa laughs and nods.

            “You have my word.” She promises. They all stare at each other one last time and then Derek’s taking his hand and tugging on it gently.

            “You’ve gotta go meet Deaton now, Stiles.” Derek says softly. Stiles nods. Taking in the view of his family one last time, trying to commit their faces all to memory before he turns and hops into the passenger side of the jeep. He stares at them in the rearview mirror, until they’re all the way down the driveway and Derek turns onto the main road and they disappear from view.

***

            “Ready.” Stiles says, as he looks back upon Deaton. Deaton nods and climbs up to stand in the middle of the nemeton. He starts to pour the ingredients he has mixed up in a jar onto the stump. Then starts to chant and when Stiles joins in the stump begins to glow and start shooting out bright white sparks of light. Stiles starts chanting louder, as the nemeton shakes and groans and the wind starts picking up. He’s holding out his arms and then is looking towards the sky as he yells, “ _protego hanc terram_ ”

            Then he hears a large crack and looks down onto the nemeton as it splits down the middle and a large light burst forth from the stump.

            “Time to go, Stiles. Our job is done. Come on, GO!” Deaton yells. Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice as he’s running through the woods as fast as he can. It’s lucky he’s lived in these woods his whole life and his pack has fought in them so many times or else he’d be lost against the wind whipping at his face, causing his eyes to tear up, he can’t see a thing but he runs on instinct to a place he knows well. He keeps running when he gets their, past the shell of a house that was burnt down long ago, past the memories and the pain, that will all disappear when the day is done. He keeps running until he runs into a solid wall of muscle and collapses onto the forest floor, sobbing.

            Derek falls with him and wraps him up into his lap. The wind picks up and Stiles can almost feel the static charge in the air, as he looks up and sees the gray blanket from the spell come down in front of them. He’s sobs go quite as the spell touches the ground, right in front of his feet. Then earth shakes violently one last time before nothing. The wind stops. The noises cease. And then it’s just silence and vasts amount of forest. Stiles wipes at his face and stands, turning around and offering Derek his hand, as he gets up too. They stare at the place where the spell just was and then look at each other. Derek places both hands on either side of Stiles face and brings him in for an earth shattering kiss, that’s passionate, possessive, tender and loving all at once. Stiles realizes that the wetness against his face is not just his tears, but Derek’s as well and when he pulls back he brings his hands up to wipe Derek’s tears away. His thumb lingers there, on Derek’s cheek, softly caressing his stubble, reassuringly.

“I’m here now. We’re together.” Stiles whispers. Derek lets out a shaky breath and nods, looking relieved. Stiles leans up to kiss him on the lips again and then takes Derek’s hands from his face and locks them together. He leans down with his free hand and picks up his backpack that was long forgotten when he fell into Derek’s arms. Derek leans down to do the same.

“Ready?” Stiles asks, looking over to Derek.

“Ready.” Derek nods.

Stiles steps forward, bringing Derek along with him. They don’t look back.

 


	9. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

**TEN YEARS LATER**

 

 

            Stiles eyes shoot open, heart beating rapidly, instantly on red alert.

            “Derek!” Stiles whispers, viciously, shaking Derek awake. Derek sits up immediately. Scanning the room, or well, Stiles should say, the tent.

            “I heard something!” Stiles whispers. He glances to the tent and back again. “Twigs snapping, birds scattering.”

            “I’m sure you did, Stiles, because there’s a bear a few hundred feet away.” Derek whispers back, rolling his eyes and falling back down onto their mattress. Stiles calms a little bit.

            “I really fucking love you being a werewolf. Never gets old.” Stiles smiles, as he lays back down, head resting on Derek’s bare chest. Derek huffs and brings his arms around Stiles, wrapping him up. Stiles smiles against Derek’s skin, leaving a kiss just above his heart.

            “Go to sleep, Stiles, we have a lot of hiking to do in the morning.” Derek whispers. “Laura isn’t going to be happy.”

            Stiles hums softly and pokes his head up over Derek’s body, where their daughter is nestled in a bed of blankets sleeping soundly. He smiles fondly at her.

            “She’s a trooper, you don’t give her enough credit.” Stiles says. Derek’s fingers are leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake as he slides his hand up and down Stiles’ arm.

            “Then you can do the honors of carrying her in her carrier all day.” Derek replies. Stiles laughs.

            “Oh no, she loves you way more. It’s much more cooperative hanging from your chest then she is mine. That whole, werewolves bond with werewolves shit. You calm her when she’s ansty.” Stiles can’t help the overwhelming way he fills with pride at how much he loves his little family.

They had stayed with a pack in South America for a bit and when they decided they were ready to start a family, Sarah, a beta of the pack was more than happy to help them. They stayed for the duration of her pregnancy and a month after to make sure Laura was healthy and ready for travel before they set out again. Stiles and Sarah cried for what seemed like hours before finally departing with promises to get in touch as soon as they could with updates on how they and Laura were doing. They were promised in return, protection and a home if they needed to come back. Stiles felt grateful and at ease for the first time in many, many years and he felt sad leaving the safety of a pack and home again but he knew it was time.

When Stiles wakes in the morning, it’s too a giggly, happy little girl laughing just outside the tents walls. Stiles steps out into the early morning chill and finds Laura sitting in Derek’s lap as she eats oatmeal. There’s a pot hanging over the fire, that Stiles can smell is filled with coffee and a pot next to it too filled with oatmeal. Stiles walks over to where Derek and Laura are and pulls out a bowl from their bag. He fills it with oatmeal and then grabs a mug for his coffee too.

“Can you smell it?” Stiles asks. Derek turns to him and nods.

“We’ll be there in three hours.” Derek confirms. Stiles hums his understanding as he eats his oatmeal.

“Can you smell anything else?” He whispers, hopefully.

“Not yet.” Derek replies, with the same tone of voice. Stiles stares at his bowl of oatmeal suddenly not hungry and then looks back to Derek.

“We should get going. I can’t wait any longer.” Stiles says. Derek smiles at him, as he pats Laura’s back and bounces her on his knee. Her chubby arms flail around and smack Derek in the face, as she giggles and screams. It makes the two of them stare at her, fondly and smile.

“Yeah, me either. Let’s get going.” Derek beams. They pack up quickly, taking turns keep Laura occupied. When she’s snuggled, pressed up against Derek’s chest in her carrier they set off to their destination.

Two hours in, Derek stops in his tracks and Stiles stops too, hesitating.

“Derek? Are we okay?” Stiles ask. Looking around, he starts to crouch and his arms snaking around to his back to find the machete he has dangling from his backpack. Derek’s arm shoots out to stop him. Stiles whips up to look at him. “Derek, I’m freaking out here.”

Derek just shakes his head and then beams widely and just stares at Stiles. Stiles breath catches and tears instantly burn and prick at his eyes.

“Derek.” His voice is soft and he steps back in awe. He whips around in the direction Derek is staring at. Derek steps in front of Stiles, tugging at his hand.

“Let’s go. We’re not far now.”

Stiles laughs, as a tear falls down his face and they start walking faster, near jogging really and Laura is laughing as she gets bounced up and down on their way.

Stiles sees a clearing ahead, his heart is pounding and he can't, won't, stop the tears from falling from his face. Derek let’s go of his hand, comes to a slow walk and snakes his arm to the small of Stiles’ back. Stiles looks up at him through watery eyes.

“Go, they’re just about to clear the trees on the other side.” Derek whispers. Stiles lets out a loud shout and then breaks into a run.

It takes all of Stiles to keep moving and not just fall to his knees in relief at the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

They’re there. All of them. He sees Ethan, Danny, Malia, Kira, Melissa, his _dad,_ Chris, Isaac and Scott then before he can even call out he hears howling and knows it’s Derek and they all whip around in the direction it’s coming from and spot Stiles. Scott cries out and starts running and they both don’t stop until Scott has tackled him to the ground.

“Scott! Scotty! My brother!” Stiles is yelling and laughing. Scott is shouting things Stiles can’t make out and he hears Melissa say, “boys really!”

They pull apart laughing and standing up. Stiles shakes off the leaves and dirt that have clung to his clothes and is beaming at Scott. He can’t take his eyes off of any of them. And then he looks back at Derek, who’s approaching him now, smiling and holding out his hand. Then he looks at the group of people and smiles.

“Hey, dad? I’d like you to come meet your granddaughter.” Stiles calls out to him. His dad steps forward, smiling up at Stiles and wrapping him into his arms. Stiles squeezes him tightly.

“Granddaughter, huh?” His dad says, as they break apart. Stiles beams and nods. He turns towards Derek, who has pulled Laura from her carrier and is looking around the crowd, curiously. She spots Stiles and holds her arms out to him. Stiles heart melts.

“Dad, this is Laura. Laura, this is your grandpops.” Laura coos and makes a few noises before she follows Stiles’ gaze and her eyes lock with his dads. She smacks her face in excitement and the lets out a shout before leaning out of Stiles’ arms and towards his dad. His dad looks up at him in question and Stiles nods encouragingly, placing Laura in his arms.

“Hi, Laura.” His dad whispers to her.

“Laura Claudia Hale. She turns one next week.” Stiles explains. His dad head whips up to look at him and tears pool in his eyes. He lets Derek and his dad wander off with her and catch up. When Stiles turns around, there’s a child, no more than five in Scott’s arms, that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Since we’re doing introductions, Stiles, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Allison.” And then Stiles is looking for Kira and finally starts taking it all in, because he also didn’t notice the very large belly Kira is sporting and Stiles looks at them with such awe and pure happiness. She smiles back at him, hand resting on her stomach.

“Hi Allison, I’m Stiles.”

“I know, Uncle Stiles. I’ve been waiting to meet you.” She says very clearly and it instantly brings more tears to his eyes.

“I’ve been waiting to meet you too.” Stiles nods at her. She holds out her arms and he takes her willingly into a big hug.

“Ready to go home?” Scott says to him. Stiles locks eyes with his over Allison’s shoulder.

“I’ve been waiting for ten years to go home.” Stiles states. They all file out of the woods, making their way back to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! The ending should roughly make Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia, etc about 28 or 29 and Derek around 35. 
> 
> Please, feel free to leave me a comment or come to my tumblr and let me know if you'd liked it! I really appreciate you guys reading my work! Sorry if there was too much cheese sauce, I tend to go overboard.


End file.
